Zoe Heart
Zoey was only 1 year old when her powers came. When she was in first grade she accidently burned one of her friends while playing tag. She was sent to the princepals office who sent her home just for a week. Her parents were not mad because they knew that she couldn't help it. Zoey didn't learn how to control powers until she was eight yearsold. When she turned 10 her parents found a school that took girls and boys with uncontroled powers but even though she could control her powers she still couldn't keep them from going out of control with out trying too. In the school she and sisters Mackenzie Heart and Michelle Heart met Molly Sherwood who was the daughter of Xiomara Sherwood the most famous singer in Japan. Molly was also the most popular girl in the whole school. Personality Zoey is a slight tomboy sometime who loves coslplay. Her favorite cosplay is Shugo Chara Amulet Heart. Her favorite shape is a heart so she tries to wear anything that has a heart on it. Appearance Zoey wear a red kimono shirt, a pink vest and a pink and red miniskirt and pink hightops that have red hearts on them. She also wears red hearts that have gold wings for pigtail holders. Biography Childhood Zoey and her family lived in Tokyo, Japan. She goes to AngelWingz Academy. Zoey met Molly Sherwood at AngelWingz Academy and wished she had'nt. Zoey and Molly never got along until a camping trip to Sandress Peek when Molly was standing with Zoey on the edge of the cliff and the PowderPunkGirlz and the Devil Girlz appeared and pushed Molly off the cliff. Zoey transformed and tried to fight but was knocked out of the sky falling head first towards the lake down below. Molly had fallen unconscious still falling head first. They landed 700ft. below into the lake. Molly unconscious sunk into the water Zoey grabbed her shirt collar pulling her up to the surface. Zoey looked up seeing Zap her cousin looking down at them she glared. June one of the Devil Girlz giggled and Zoey hissed like a very angry snake. The PowderPunkGirlz disappeared but before disappearing the youngest PowderPunk looked back looking apologetic she wanted to quit the PowderPunkGirlz but she knew she would be in trouble then disappeared. Zoey and Molly came out of water Zoey's dog ears popped out and shook herself. Molly squeezed her skirt then went back to camp and became friends ever since. Teen Life When Zoey was 13 she fell over a balcony a broke her arm. Another time at AngelWingz she was push into the pond and almost drowned. Zoey was danger proned and was almost killed when she went on a school trip all the way to Colorado and went to the Royal Gorge (which was the time Mackenzie was born) and was nearly pushed off the bridge. Then in Tokyo, she was skating down the street when she hit a rock and went head first into a fence. She was taken to the Miyoko Hospital and had to stay overnight . Life at AngelWingz Academy Zoey's been at AngelWingz Academy since she was born but then she was kidnapped and enrolled in AngelWingz Junior High at the age of 12